A Flower In A Storm
by GarbageCannotCan
Summary: A war has been raging for years. Only the marriage of Prince Draco and Princess Hermione can stop it. When Hermione goes to live at The Black Kingdom, a certain queen will cause problems. Queen Bellatrix rules over The Black Kingdom and her her nephew cant just marry anyone. A story of love and death. Betrayal and sacrifice. How far will the kingdoms go to stop this war? Bellamione
1. Home in Your Heart

Prologue:

Dark and stormy.

That was the weather in these times.

Some would say it's the gods representing the emotions of their people. Others would say it's just been a wet year.

I know better. There are no gods that watch us. If there were, they'd have put an end to the suffering they've created. They supposedly made the human race. Along with other species. Humans however, tend to have technicalities. Humans are complicated. With their wide range of emotions and complex brains to help them problem solve. You see that's the thing about humans. We have the ability to learn from our mistakes and find solutions. Yet here we are, in the midst of a war.

We've had wars before, sure. Over land, government, drugs, even women. All of the wars my ancestors have fought seem weak in comparison to this one. You can hear whispers on the streets. Calling it 'The War of The New Century.' Terrifying really, or I assume it is. Since the war started the castle staff haven't been allowed to leave the castle grounds save for Holliday's. They rave and preach about how it's for our own protection, and the protection of the help of course.

We all know it's because they don't want crucial information getting out.

However it seems to always find an outlet. So the Royal Guard haven't let anyone out of sight. Leering around, always asking questions, looking for a mole when it could be one of their own. It most likely is a Royal Guard member. They are the only ones who are never questioned. Unless it's by me or my parents.

Ahh yes. The sticky subject of my parents. They used to be nice. Relaxed. Loved being around the common folk even if they were advised against 'slumming it up' by the court advisers. It was nice, it was sunny, everything seemed calm. That is until it wasn't. My fifteenth birthday if you can believe, the tragic night my grandfather was killed. No one speaks his name anymore. He was a great man. Ended most poverty by reaching to kingdoms across the sea. It was incredible for the time. Hadn't been done before. He died a saint, he wasn't, but the people need a god figure to believe in during these troubling times when the real gods won't show.

My grandfathers death started the war. The assassination was pointed at the opposing kingdom when a cloth with their royal crest was found under his dresser. It's been heavy since. Poverty has risen yet again with all of the kingdoms funds going into weapons and knight training instead of the local homeless shelters my mother helped start up. Store prices have gone up. The people are scared. And worst of all, none of our over sea kingdoms refuse to help fund our war. On both sides. Which leaves both regimes in a bind.

The Black Kingdom. It's described as chaotic now. The kingdom before the war was incredible. In the old books, during history, they'd describe it as lustrous or enchanting. With flowers blooming everywhere. The economy at an all time high. The people were thrilled by the new gadgets and sword craft from the kingdoms over seas. At the center of this empire stood The Most Nobel And Acnient House Black. A royal family, with their single queen that ruled with a strong fist. She was powerful and merciless. Unrelenting in battle and terrifying upon approach. She was Bellatrix Black formerly married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Once her parents died however, and she took over the thrown, he mysteriously died of a rare virus.

She now rules along with her nephew, prince Draco Malfoy. He is, charming and cold. He stands tall but he hasn't quite inherited that Black essence of superiority. He likes being around the philosophers other than the knights like most young princes. The younger maidens loves him. He never shows interest though. He isn't liked by everyone however, he isn't a Black. And that causes a problem for the noble house. The last king had no sons. So with their eldest daughter being married to a Lestrange they assumed the Black rule was over. Once Rodolphus died, the Black family stayed in power. Bellatrix has no sons or daughters. So prince Draco is the best heir in the family. Son to the youngest of the three Black sisters. Unfortunately the middle of the three left to go marry a commoner, a shop keeper. Highly frowned upon by the kingdoms but no ones seen her in quite some time.

Queen Bellatrix, as she's referred to, may have yet to produce an heir. A bastard would be taken over prince Draco at this point to settle those in the kingdom who are opposed to him. Queen Bellatrix has been told to not take lovers though. As the castle gossip has stated. She's whispered about through the castle when the maids think no ones around the corner. They say she's beautiful. A god amongst people even. The dark beauty of the land. Her beauty isn't her main asset, as that title goes to her fighting. Queen Bellatrix is known for being trained by their kingdoms best fighters and has never lost except once. Her skill and determination is what makes her a ruthless and deadly fighter. She can strategize wining battle plans in minutes. And when she's out in the field, she is a sight to see. No one against her in the war has been able to talk about how she wins. They're either all dead. Or too incoherent to explain her fighting skills. It just shows how intelligent she really is.

Back to my parents, they were devastated. The 'Old King' as he's referred to now, was their one salvation in living the easy life. While the Old King did his part politically, my parents were the face of the kingdom. They dealt with small matters, like religious affairs, or placements of new villages. Now they have to be both the face of the people, and the face of the government. They aren't really cut out for politics. It's how we got here after all.

In this musty carriage.

On my eighteenth birthday.

The Old Kings death day.

Riding to the kingdom we're at war with to discuss how they will sell me to prince Draco so the war will finally come to an end.


	2. It's getting Better

Chapter 1:

"But mother I don't wish to go!" Hermione whined. She had been distraught the past month after learning of her future engagement.

"It isn't a matter of what you wish to do, it's for the kingdom. A good queen knows what she must and mustn't do for her people. Your father and I were arranged."

"After you had already met each other!" Hermione continued complaining. It's what she seemed to find herself doing often. That or reading in the castle library. It was always off putting for the maids. To see such a woman of high class in such an odd place. Most royals were off in their chambers, court, or classes they would have with personal teachers.

"The Black kingdom says this is the only way they'll stop fighting. You know how big they are on royal marriages. Prince Draco is a kind young man you'll be fine" her mother, Queen Emma, rolled her eyes. Her daughter was turning eighteen today and was being married off as a peace treaty. She hated the idea. The idea of her only child living far away, to be married to one of the people they've raged war against. However bad it was, she had to stay strong for Hermione so she could make it through this marriage alive.

"Well I hear he's horrid. He's a Black after all. We've been fighting them for three years mother, you think this will appease them? What if they hold me hostage, or beat me, or treat me like dirt, or-" Hermione would've continued if not for her father finally intervening in the conversation by holding his hand up. "You will do as we request and marry him. He's young, good looking, and talented with a sword. What more could you want? Many young women swoon at the sight of him. _In_ both kingdoms." He finished before Hermione could interject.

"Intelligence, maybe knowing him beforehand. These would all be lovey father." Hermione pouts as she looks out the carriage window.

"Have you thought about how this effects him. He probably isn't too ecstatic about this arrangement either. And in that mutual loathing. Perhaps you two could find love."

"Doubtful. What about the queen. She'll hate me"

"Perhaps, but that's just the risk you'll have to take. We've made sacrifices for the kingdom and this is yours. Enjoy your time as much as you can. I hear they have a library larger than ours. Almost no one is ever in it. Full of dust and knowledge waiting for your ample mind to decode and retain."

Knowledge. Books. Her weak spots. Her father knew this and was trying to sugar coat the fact she's marry a man she did not like and would have to consummate with. Even give him children. She shuddered at the idea. She always thought she'd loose her womanhood to a young, kind prince. With some freckles. A foot taller than her. He'd sweep her off her feet in the royal garden and kiss her like his life depended on it. Then back in her room they'd spend the night caressing and loving each other.

Now she had to marry the opposite of her perfect prince. She was marrying a cold, quick tempered young man. With a stern gaze and a head covered in icy locks. He was known to be respectful but never kind.

Never warm.

Never loving.

Save for his mother of course. Or the queen who he was seen with often. The queen. Hermione would have to be with her. Eat royal dinners, congregate, touch even. Handshakes of course, queen Bellatrix didn't seem like someone to be in your personal space. She was stern too. But unlike her nephew, with one look she had sent grown men crumbling. Her aura just screamed 'better than you'. But Hermione would determine that for herself once they arrived at the castle. If she even saw her.

Draco's mother would be present. For the handing off of Hermione. Princess Narcissa was Draco's mother. The queens sister. She was told to be as icy as her sons hair. Her own hair bright blonde with white skin and piercing blue eyes. She was intelligent and cunning. While her sister made battle plans, Narcissa made kingdom plans. How their weapons were made. The best blacksmiths in the kingdom were hired by her. She seemed cautious about everything, secretive. Not nearly as much as her husband however. Her husband, lord Lucius Malfoy, was the head of advisors for the queen. A high title for such a rat of a man as he was. His past was blurry. Some scrabbled across seas. Illegally smuggling sacred texts to other kingdoms. All for he queen he would say. However queen Bellatrix didn't seem too fond of him. Unlike Draco where she was described as nice, even caring if you can believe.

"We're here hunny" her mothers voice cut through her thoughts.

Hermione looked out the window again to see the kingdom. They still rode through the commonwealth, but the castle was as clear as day. Huge was the first word that came to mind. It was stunning. Black, but it almost seemed to sparkle in the mid October day. With the graying skies, the castle seemed to almost be a diamond in a pile of coal. It's size was made more apparent when they finally stopped and got out of the carriage. With a clear astronomy tower, a dark figure could been seen lurking. As soon as Hermione looked however, it disappeared. They walked up to the entrance, the castle towering above them by hundreds of feet.

"Right this way your majesties." A polite young man in armor said. He had his helmet off so his red hair was sticking out atop his head. He was cute, freckles, tall, warm smile. He had a mark on the front of his chest plate to show he was a chief. Second in command to the Black kingdoms Royal Guard. Hermione wondered where the second chief was, as the two chiefs in a guard usually stayed apart. That was besides the point Hermione told herself as her mother grabbed her bicep to lead her into the main hall.

They walked into the grand hall to be greeted by princess Narcissa. Prince Malfoy lurking behind her. Like a scared puppy, hermione thought. She laughed a bit to herself under her breath. Her father took it as a sign she was making fun of them and his look silenced her quickly.

"Princess Hermione! King John, queen Emma! What a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. We've been waiting all month with much excitement." Princess Narcissa greeted them each other a handshake and a hug for hermione. It took her by surprise to say the least. A Black hugging her(Or rather a Malfoy but still). Happy to see her. The spawn of the two people they were at war with. Well that would end soon.

"Maybe _you've_ been excited." Prince Draco muttered in the background. His displeasure apparent. He looked around as if searching for an out of this conversation. Or a person. _Perhaps the queen to come rescue him_? Hermione didn't know but she approached him regardless. Summoning all of her manners she curtsied respectfully. Prince Draco seemed to not be expecting this and coughed a bit as he got his confusion under control. He bowed back respectfully. He clearly wasn't expecting her to be civil. Let alone beautiful. The summer may have been ugly and disastrous but Hermione grew into a true women during he time. A flower in the storm.

"Pleasure to meet you princess Hermione. We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival." He replied civilly. "I too have been waiting to meet you, I've heard a lot" Hermione left it at that. Not wanting to mention how the staff back at home gossiped about his looks and intelligence. She didn't need to ego boost him this early into their courtship.

Courtship.

That was right. Why they were even there in the first place. To marry each other. Two people barely of age. Marrying to stop a war. Nothing anyone should have to do, and yet here they were. Awkwardly standing there trying to avoid eye contact as their parents talked about arrangements and other tedious things. "I apologize my husband couldn't be here. His business keeps him busy, which can be nice, however he tends to miss many royal meetings." Miss Malfoy said. A smile still clear in her face, it almost looked forced. Almost.

"Is no trouble at all. I'm sure you two can assist Hermione to her living quarters just fine. And we've just finished all of the details for this stay. So I'd say we're all good." Her father said. Quick to want to leave the enemies den. "Her mother looked at her "We'll be visiting on holidays. Or ceasefire days when it's important. Even royal dinners if we have time." She was smiling but the tears in her eyes gave away her true feelings. "Don't worry queen Emma, Hermione is in safe hands here at the Black castle. She will be fed regular meals and schooled appropriately alongside Draco." Miss Malfoy declared.

Hermione hugged her parents. A few tears slipping down as she realized their next visit wouldn't be for months. She would be here alone. With no friends or people she knew. Just her. With her future husband and in-laws. It was a lot more frightening than it sounded in her head. She didn't know these people and these people didn't know her. All they knew was what the could read. Speaking of reading-

"Hermione would you like a quick tour of the castle before we escort you to your room?" Miss Malfoy asked as Draco summoned a maid to take her luggage away. "Oh, yes, uh yes, I would love that thank you." She replied. Miss Malfoy nodded and grabbed her arm to loop with hers. They stalked the halls. Narcissa prowling about like a dangerous lion with a lamb trotting beside her. _I'm sure for someone who doesn't know about the marriage this must be quite the sight._ Draco trailed behind them a few feet clearly uninterested in being apart of the tour, but being unable to leave due to his mother gazing at him occasionally. Telling him to stay with her eyes as he tried to sneak off a few times.

They pasted the kitchen, storage, maid hall where's the maids slept, several drawing rooms, battle room, which she wasn't allowed in for obvious reasons, and finally the library. "I saved this for last, Ive heard you enjoy reading scrolls and stories. Always wanting to learn more." Miss Malfoy said finally letting go of her arm. "I do thank you for showing me, it's huge! I knew it'd be big but wow." Hermione was in awe of the library. Scrolls covered in dust, books stacked on shelves of in piles everywhere. It was overflowing.

"Yes, Draco likes to spend time in here, maybe you two could bond over a book?" She laughs to herself as if it's some cute inside joke. Hermiones sure it was but doesn't push it. "I have to warn you however, my sister, the queen as you know, likes to lurk and skulk here often. She leers in the shadows like an animal waiting for its prey. Oh but don't fret!" Miss Malfoy cuts when she sees Hermiones frightened face. "She won't hurt you. It'd compromise the treaty and both sides need this war to end. She may tease you a bit but please don't take it to heart. I'm sure she won't want much to do with you so no need to worry yourself." Miss Malfoy finishes, a small grin on her face. "Come among I'll show you your room."

"This is where you'll stay for the rest of your time here. That is until you and Draco marry. They you'll stay in the same room, but the marriage is a ways away so we won't dally on that. Breakfast is at seven am in the grand dinning hall. Bella likes to take her meals away from the family so you probably won't see her for awhile. Lunch is served between eleven to one am, whenever you wish to have it just tell the cooks. Dinner is in the grand dinning hall at 6pm. Bella also won't join us unless it's one of the monthly royal dinners. Draco will tell you when those are and when they're coming up." Miss Malfoy opened her door, a beautiful black wood with a red handle for knocking.

Inside it was beautiful. Intricately carved wood wardrobes. King bed with deep red sheets that felt like heaven at the slightest touch. The bed lay in the center of the room. Pushed back against the wall, with two candle lamps on either side. The drawers empty ready to be filled. A fireplace to the right of the bed, next to the bathroom. Hermione walked over to the bathroom to inspect it. "Draco will come escort you to dinner today later. See you princess." And with that miss malfoy had left. Draco close behind her.

The bathroom was just as amazing as the bedroom. With a pearl white floor and a porcelain tub. The whole bathroom kept the wood aesthetic. The bathtub was square and surrounded by a wooden frame. The same dark wood as the furniture. The sink had lower cabinets for her items and the toilet had a wooden toilet paper wrack.

A bath. Before dinner. That's what I need. Hermione thought already stripping. She ran the water and climbed into the tub. Hermione had felt more relaxed in that moment than she had in months. Sure the baths at her castle were nice but this one. She could fully stretch out and more. It was almost like a pool and Hermione was loving it. She was finishing up with her bath and right as she wrapped the towel around her, a knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Draco, I'm here to escort you to dinner if you're ready." The man behind the door said. He seemed a bit impatient as to have to escort her. She was a grown woman after all. Hermione haven't realized how long she had bathed. It certainly gave her time to think over the events that had happened earlier in the day. "One moment I just got out of the bath haha." Hermione replied. She could hear shuffleling on the outside of the door and knew Draco was embarrassed she would share such things. She could've said for him to wait. She was a princess after all. She needn't any explanations. However she had wanted to make Draco uncomfortable. Maybe because if was funny, maybe because it was rude. Hermione had not yet decided. She dressed in one of her light blue dresses. A color of her kingdom. And opened the door for a waiting Draco.

He was dressed nicely. In a collared white shirt and a black vest over top. He stood straight as Hermione's sure he was taught all of his life to do. He missed something however. It could've been because of how emotionless he looked, but Hermione deduced he was missing soul. He looked distant in the eyes and his pale completion didn't help. There WAS something nice about him, how he seemed almost gentle. Hermione had read he was more of a philosopher. Studying tunes and ancient texts instead of gallivanting around with swords with other young men his age. That was good if he was going to be her husband. When, he would be her husband. She didn't want a fighter. She wanted someone with intelligence, whose eyes sparkled with mischief and opportunities. How their eyebrow would crease when they looked at something they had to break down. Little things.

Hermione takes his offered arm, ready to get the dinner over with and to perhaps sneak a peak back in the library.

They walk down the grand stair case to enter he entrance hall and make a left to the royal dinning area. Past the doors Miss Malfoy and Lord Lucius awaited them at one of the smaller tables away from the long one. Usually reserved for royal meetings or special holiday occasions. They walked over to the small table where Draco pulled out her chair and she sat alongside him and Miss Malfoy. Lord Lucius in front of her and to Draco's left. "So, how has your stay been so far? I haven't seen you explore yet." Miss Malfoy was going kept the conversation light throughout the dinner. Smart. Don't want to make it awkward but don't want to get too personal on Hermiones first day. "It was lovely. The bathroom and bed are just to die for." Hermione jokes a bit. Lucius eyes her as if she were a strange new creature to be discovered. His eyes filled with curiosity and manipulation. Hermione was prepared for the question before he even asked. "So do you find our son to your liking? I like to think we've trained him well." A trick question, one to make Hermione show how she really felt. However she was ready "Prince Draco has been very accommodating so far. I'm sure his manners and behavior are quite good." It was neutral for the most part. Throwing out how his manners should be good, but hinting at the fact he might not be perfect as they would want. She glances at Draco however. His father had, in a way, belittled him. By saying how they've trained him well it almost made Draco seem like a dog. It was horrible.

The food was served soon after the small talk had died off. Draco had yet to input anything, and Miss Malfoy had yet to ask him too. They ate mostly in silence. Miss Malfoy interjecting ever now and then to ask Hermione personal questions. Childhood stories. Favorite memories. School grades. This topic really spiked her interest as Hermione stated she had only ever gotten perfect scores on. Well on everything. It was no secret the young woman was smart but when Miss Malfoy had heard this she looked to Draco. "Seems we made a good decision in your marriage to Hermione. It makes sure you marry higher than one of those Greengrass women and helps stop the war. I'd say it's a win-win, wouldn't you Lucious?" Lord Malfoy only grunts in response. Not too interested in his sons affairs.

"If I may ask, you said the queen takes her meals somewhere else besides here. May I ask where?" Hermiones treads carefully. She doesn't know how touchy the subject of the queen is yet. They haven't willingly mentioned her at all her except when they said Hermione won't see her often. "Bella likes to eat in the astronomy tower. Where she'll watch the stars and map constellations. We have a naming tradition in this family if you haven't caught on already. Where our children are named after stars or constellations. I think that's why our family likes it so much. We've made such big advances because of it."

 _Oh_

"So she never eats meals with anyone?" Hermione hadn't known what had struck up this curiosity for the queen. All she knew was she wanted to know more. To meet this 'god' as they called her. _I mean she is here isn't she?_ "No. Unless it's a royal meeting or a family holiday when our relatives all come here for a week. You could see her around I'm sure if you visit the astronomy tower or the library she'll be there. Brooding no doubt." Lord Malfoy laughs at this. Jokes about 'Bella', as Miss Malfoy had called her, seemed to be what he took pleasure in most. Dinner ended just as clock struck 7:30 and Hermione excuses herself from dessert

Hermione wandered down to the library. Or hoped she was. Hermione had never been one to forget things or get lost, but it would happen rarely. She made it too the thick oak doors eventually and creaked them open. Only a few candles lit the room. Placed strategically, as to not cause a fire hazard to the room or it's precious treasures. Hermione ran her fingers over the spines of books. She figured she'd save the scrolls for another time incase the philosophers didn't want her touching them. _They are old, things rip._ As she walked the halls of the library she found a stair case. It was in the middle of the circle shaped room surrounded by curved shelves that stocked the books.

Climbing the stairs, Hermione found more books. Older ones. Ranging from wars to best gardening strategies. It was funny. How two seemingly opposite things would be so near each other. She laughed.

"I didnt know books told jokes. If I had maybe I'd spend more time up here." They voice frightened her and she jumped back. Turning around just as quickly she spotted Draco. Not at the top of the stairs but nearly there, still holding on the the railing. "I thought you might be here. I'd recommend being careful in this top level. Aunt Bella likes to wait for maids and such to scare them to their wits end. It's cruel but one of her few joys. Mother likes to call this her second home. Her first being the astronomy tower, which we call her nest." Draco smiles to himself at the cute titles they give the queens hiding places. He seems to truly love her and her company. And that gives Hermione hope that they're all not that bad.

"I'm sorry I hadn't realized she came up here. It's so dusty I didn't think anyone came up here, ever."

"No need to apologize, she only keeps it dusty to trick people like yourself into falling in her trap. She's odd like that. Enjoys terrorizing those below her. Not that you're bellow her!" Draco finished quickly looking ashamed he had in a way insulted his future wife. "It's alright Draco. I understand that being a queen comes with titles and being a Black on top of that, she is burdened with a lot. And no spouse to help." Draco almost flinches at the mention of his aunt Bella's old husband. They didn't talk about Rodolphus. Ever. His aunt Bella forbid the castle to even whisper his name. She would tell the staff it was polite, for mourning reasons, and the family would stay silent. Knowing the true reason.

"Yeah but she's better alone. Clear mindset. It's what helped us win so many battles." Finally. The reason she was here at all. The war. Draco knew the subject was touchy but still engaged it. "Yes I've heard she's a great warrior. She was knighted before she was queen wasn't she?" Hermione asked wanting to get off the subject of war. "Yes she was, by my grandfather. Heard he was the first person to ever knight a woman. Since then we have two other women in training." It was definitely uncommon for a woman knight, but since Bellatrix it wasn't completely unheard of.

"That's incredible. We may have _been_ at war but she is a great ruler. The advancements she's made." Hermione would've continued but Draco's mood soured and it was noticeable by his face. "Just because we are to marry will not stop this war. It continues now and it will still continue. Your people only attack us more. Thinking we're holding you hostage or something. Their _darling_ princess on the hands of the enemy. Don't be so naive. I thought you were supposed to be smart." With that Draco stormed out of the library. Clearly angry at her assumption everything was okay now.

Hermione knew she'd have to make a public speak eventually. If not to declare to her people that's he's fine, the to announce when the wedding would be. It would take time. The people would want to know that there was a courting going on. That both mutually wanted this. If the people thought that their heir on big sides was content, only then would the war stop. She knew it'd take time, lots of time. Hermione didn't know if she'd ever get used to Draco. His stoic posture, piercing eyes, and lack of sympathy. It created a man almost opposite of the one she'd always dream of marrying.

She shook the thoughts of war and marriage away again. No matter how much she'd try to forget the war always loomed. It didn't matter now. In this moment Hermione was alone. Alone with ancient books just waiting for her brain to scavenge through. She walked around looked for something to peak her interest. One book inparticualar was already sticking out. A dark book. Decorated with green jewels and one word engraved on the cover.

Black.

Hermione was careful to not damage it as it looked centuries old. She opened the book and started reading. 'The Most Nobel and Ancient House Black dates back to the olden days. When crossing the sea was impossible and swords were made of bronze. They ruled. With iron fists and a smirk to complete the facade. Blacks have always looked terrifying in battle. It's tradition for the first son-' this part looked scratched out. Now the word 'firstborn' written above in almost a child's handwriting. 'to be trained in battle by the best knights and warriors in the land. We start with O'ryan the First, the first of The Black House to become a king and start the well known tradition of naming the future children of the family after stars of constellations. O'ryan is well known for starting the Black kingdom-' the book went on but Hermione skipped to the end. Not really interested in the kingdoms beginnings.

She got near the end when something caught her eye. 'The Black kingdom during his time was falsely accused of assassinating the Old King. A piece of cloth seemingly cut during a struggle was found in the Old Kings room, with the Black emblem on it. The royal family has no ties to the assassination yet queen Emma and the king declare war.' Hermione stopped. The Black kingdom denies having any connection to her grandfathers assassination. Did her parents know? Did they go to war anyway without asking about it? It was questionable but then again. The Black family was known to lie to achieve their end goal. But what goal would come of lying and starting a war? _They could've told the truth and the same outcome would've happened. So why lie?_

The question ran through her mind for what seemed like hours. However when a clock downstairs chimes letting her know it was only ten o'clock. Hermione knee it was time to leave. She thought about reading up on queen Bellatrix from the point of view of this kingdom. Everything she had read at home was very incriminating of the queen. Made her seem almost evil. Godlike. She wondered if the same went for The Black Kingdoms books. She would know later. For now Hermiones new bed awaited her.

She was walking back down a hall leading to her room when she was stopped by none other than Lord Malfoy. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked politely trying to remove the hand connected to her forearm. "My son is an encredible man. Smart, cunning, handsome. He may no be the best fighter but it's because he hasn't applied himself." His eyes radiated pride. As they should. His son was one of the best. _A bit skinny but nothing to be ashamed of._ "I understand this. Prince Draco is a lovely young man. I'm sure we will discuss books and ancient texts soon. I've heard he likes runes and understanding them." She looks around. The hall's deserted, and the only exit could be her bedroom door. Unfortunately it was a few doors down and Lord Malfoy stood in her way. Hand gripped to her arm. She'd need another bath after this encounter. If she had the time.

"Yes he's exceptionally interested in philosophy. A waste for a future king but I'm sure he'll shape up soon. Besides the point. You need to keep your mouth under control. I'm here to make sure you don't say anything to incriminate us or our kingdom. It's imperative you just play your part. Marry him. Keep him happy. And eventually give him sons." Lord malfoy finally relented on his death hold to her arm. "Girls are fine. Bella thinks they're superior to men, she's a fool." Hermiones gasped at this, no one was allowed to insult the queen. Then again Lord Malfoy was family to the queen. It was still frowned upon in pubic, but they weren't in public.

They were in the Black castle.

Alone.

Having a not so friendly talk.

"Sons are what will carry this family through these times. It's what keeps the line going. Look at Bellatrix. The Black line will end with her because she won't have a child. You will learn from her mistakes. And give my son children. It will be awhile but it will happen. Best you're prepared now before it sneaks up on you one day." And with that lord Malfoy left. Walking past her towards the stairs. No doubt going to find his wife. Perhaps Draco, to tell him about what he just told her. It wouldn't be a shock if Draco already knew of his fathers intended conversation with her. That would be something she asked him about later.

 _Bed. That's what I need. My bed. Now._

And that's what Hermione did. She stripped down. Put on her wonderful pajamas the Old King had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday, and curled under the covers. This was her space. Her room. No one could bother her here. No one to sneak up on her. Have conversations of marriage and children to someone she barely knew. No. Here, right now, In this bed with it's dark red sheets. Hermione was Hermione. Not a princess. But just a young woman. Too young to be worrying of the types of things she was. Too young to be married off. But yet.

 _Here we are._


	3. That Old Black Magic

Chapter 2:

Hermione woke up in the best sheets she had ever felt. She opened her eyes to see daylight peering in. Considering how late she had gone to bed, Hermione looked around for the source of what woke her. She didnt need to look long however when another gentle knock came to the door. A maid letting her know it was time to wake.

"Thank you, im awake now!" Hermione called out. "Breakfast with the royal family will be held in an hour mam." The maid called back. Good, enough time to dress and walk around. Hermione was never one to snoop, but in a castle like this? With all of its dark secrets. Not to mention the cryptic books on their family history.

Hermione got dressed for the morning and before she walked out of her room, she saw something from her left nightstand. She walked over and viewed it, perfume. Draco? No its against courting rules to go in each others rooms before the wedding night. Then who? A Maid? No they wouldn't enter unless told to. Hmm. It was definitely odd. She put it at the back of her head for later. She applied some to surprisingly find out it smelled of vanilla and roses. It must've cost a lot to mix these scents so the person must have money. She shrugged and left her room, careful to look around every corner to see if she could spot anyone. She took the stairs two at a time in order to reach the library with any sort of indulgent time left. When she did finally arrive it smelled, odd. That was perhaps the first thing Hermione noticed, that and the opened door. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon wafted through. She remembered something about how The Queen took her meals away from the rest of the family, however Hermione pictured more along the lines of in her bedroom, or the court room before she started listening to civilians plead and beg for things.

Hermione knew she shouldn't go in. If the queen wanted space she should allow her it. Although it was quite a big library, surely she could sneak in, grab a book, then get out.

 _Surely_.

So Hermione did something she hated most, she went against her intuition. That was her first mistake. She walked right in on the toes of her feet to minimize sound. Luckily it wasn't very hard with the flats she chose to wear today. She could smell the food, upstairs? Hermione wasn't sure but as long as she stayed on the first floor she was almost positive she'd stay out of sight. So Hermione went around corners and ended up in a section on divination. "Rubbish." Hermione muttered, about to move past the section.

And that was her second mistake.

She carried on but suddenly music started to play. Classical, no doubt from one of the new record players from the new land. _Ominous, I'd have thought she listened to more simple music._ Hermione continued on towards the back of the library.

There were clocks at the back of the library so she didnt need to worry about losing track of time. That is until she stopped by the stairs. They called to her. Mixed with the music and smell of food she just couldn't resist. This was her final mistake. Hermione took one step and suddenly a smooth, chilled hand caught her arm on the banister and yanked her back.

"So you're the new lamb, come into the lions den have you now?"

The Queen.

There she was. Imposing and terrifying were the only words that came to mind. The history books didn't exaggerate, if anything they under exaggerated. Queen Bellatrix was more than scary, she was, deafening. Her near pretense just made Hermione weak at the knees. No wonder most portraits of her depicted the enemy on their knees. The only instinct Hermione could rely one was the one she wanted least. The one screaming for her to submit. To bow down and let whatever the queen wished happen, happen. But nothing of the sort was about to come. No. What was about to come was too shocking for words.

"No words little lamb?" The Queen spoke, hands lached on to Hermiones wrists, holding them above her head. "I knew you'd be the outcome of a lesser kingdom, but surely they dont plan to marry Draco to a mute? Have these stories of your intelligence and lack of speech control been wrong?" Queen Bellatrix moved closer, the smell of breakfast on her breath like blood to a lions. Her hands didnt hurt so much as be highly uncomfortable. The Queens close proximity didnt help either. "N-no, i can speak."

"I can speak, what?" The Queen asked impatiently.

"I can speak, your majesty?"

The Queen smiled, like a puppy had just learned a new trick. It was pride but one to make Hermione feel smaller, lesser, than her. Which would've been funny if The Queen wasnt directly on top of Hermione, leaning over her. "Good lamb, im glad you learn fast. It will get you far here." She waited a few seconds. "So what brings you into my lair? To see the evil queen from all of your kingdoms falsified stories? Perhaps to tell me off? Blame me for your grandfathers death? Take your pick." Hermione grew angry at the shameless mention of her grandfather. The man she was sure this woman had killed. Her beliefs lately seemed to start wearing down though.

"No, i just wanted to see the books. Read before breakfast a little." The Queen lifted her eyebrow after Hermione finished. "Your majesty." Hermione added quickly, the smell of breakfast and The Queens sultry perfume were making her dizzy. Patchouli, sandalwood, and jasmine. It was a mix of some of the most intoxicating scents. It reeked of class and darkness. Perfect for The Queen.

"I heard you liked reading. Not divination, 'rubbish', thats what you called it right?" The Queen smiled at Hermiones confused face. "How did- How did you know?" Hermione could only stare at this mystery of a woman. "Ive watched you since the moment you entered the library," she pointed to a balcony, almost hidden by book shelved from the ground, but up top could overview probably the whole room. "I began following you right as i put music on. You were very fascinating i must say. I expected to see you in almost a week. Figured you'd be too scared to enter anywhere but the dinning room and your bedroom. But now. This is definitely a possibility I'd been hoping for." The Queen finished with a smile.

The Queen leaned in even more, if it was possible, and took a breath in. Closing her eyes she smiled. "Vanilla and roses. I'm glad you like it." The queen moved down much to Hermiones surprise. She took another sniff right at Hermiones pulse point and breathed out through her mouth. Sending red to Hermiones face and chest. She wasn't used to being this close to anyone. Yes she had friends who would hug her but because she was a princess it was considered improper for her to be physically close to anyone but family or even friends. Now she had neither in this new kingdom and the only person to have physically connected with her was Mrs Malfoy and now Queen Bellatrix. Who still had her arms pinned above her head.

"Yes it is quite lovely, how did you get it in my room?" Hermione asked.

"The castle has many mysteries. I'm sure in time you'll find most of them." Queen Bellatrix said. Almost black eyes pierced into her golden brown ones. The Queen smiled and went to look at Hermiones state of dress. It was nice. White with a baby blue mantle for the morning chill. The Queen on the other hand looked like her evil counterpart. With contrasting eyes and hair, Queen Bellatrix was covered in varying shades of black. She wore a black dress that was tight from the waste up. It covered her neck and only had a slit at her collarbones to the top of her breast line. It could've been considered scandalous but it matched The Queens persona too well. Besides, who could tell her no? The rest of the dress covered her feet but Hermione was sure when she walked the tips of her boots would stick out. It was also clear The Queen had a cloak but it was slung over the back of a chair a few feet away.

"Best to let you go now. End my fun before it gets too much for you," she laughs at its double meaning that Hermione has yet to understand. "Cissy might also come storming in assuming I've eaten you. " She says the last part as if it's a warning. A warning Hermione was keen to listen too. The Queen lets go. She walks over to her cloak, grabs it, and stalks right back to Hermione. Who's currently rubbing her wrists from The Queens long grip.

Dragging a finger down her cheek to drop off of her jawline she says "Beware the predators that live here my dear. They'll lure you in and consume you." With that she leaves back up to the second floor. Hermione quickly walks out of there, scared that if she runs The Queen will hear her and know she's frighten. Hermione was already embarrassed, and late for breakfast according to the clock above the double doors that lead into the hallway. Once there she closed the doors and made a note not to return for awhile.

Hermione hastily made her way to the dinning hall to find Draco there being scolded by his mother.

"I told you to escort her down for breakfast and dinner Draco!" Miss Malfoy yelled. She seemed to be in a frenzy. "Mother please, it's her first morning, I forgot, I'm sure she's just a bit late. What? Do you think aunt Bella gobbled her up?" Draco and his father both laughed at the joke. But the worry on Miss Malfoys face only increase. "Oh god what if she has. I bet they met and Bella's already ruined the peace treaty." Before Miss Malfoy could continue her rant Lord Malfoy pointed at Hermione. "Dear please, shes right here." Hermione chose this time to walk over to them. "Oh thank heavens. I thought Bella had killed you." _That's an understatement of what happened. I felt like I died several times._ "No it's alright, we briefly met in the library nothing to worry about. How about breakfast?"

Miss Malfoy eyed her, clearly knowing Bella to do more than just 'meet briefly' with someone. Miss Malfoy nodded and moved back to the dinning table with Hermione in tow. They didn't talk during their meal. Hermione had a certain wueen on her mind the whole time. Lord Malfoy however decided to talk about training with Draco. "After breakfast you should take the princess with you to your training session. I'm sure she'll love the grounds tour," he leaned towards Draco and whispered "and maybe she'll like seeing you best knights in combat. Ladies always soon over a strong man." He winked at his son and moved away. Hermione knew seeing Draco fight wouldn't change her mind about the marriage.

Breakfast ended and Draco escorted Hermione across the grounds. She leaned on his shoulder. Not because she was suddenly starting to enjoy his company, but because her feet were tired. Hermione was sure there was a quicker way to the training grounds but Draco did promise his father he'd show her around. Once they arrived they passed the gates and walked into the large dusty ring. Draco brought her over to the shaded bench next to the weapon holder.

Some other knights where already there training. Most of them were in their gear. Others in plain shirts or none at all. It was a lot for Hermione, her parents made sure she wasn't near such things for most of her life. The idea of shirtless men just a few feet away from her, sweating and dueling it out. Well. It was a bit repulsing to say the least. Nevertheless, Draco undid his vest clasp and then his shirt. Leaving him in a tank top and his pants. He slipped on training boots as to not get his formals ones all dusty. After he was done he turned back to her.

"I'll be training here for awhile. I usually do everyday for a few hours after breakfast. If you wish, I can accompany you here more often?" He stood, looking as prim and proper as always, even with his lack of clothing. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I'd like to have my mornings to myself to read, or for classes." Draco nodded. He seemed a bit disappointed but turned around. Grabbing a sword he headed to the men dueling.

Hermione sat there and watched, as knight after knight eventually fell to Draco. _You know what I'd like right now, a book. Maybe if someone bested Draco. Definitely a lot more exciting._ She continued to muse to herself. Occasionally kicking at the dirt. Or perhaps wiping the grim off of her dress.

Hermione thought about The Queen. Their interaction earlier. How close she'd been, yet how far she seemed. The mischief in her eyes and danger in her smile. How she pushed her around and breathed words into her space. Hermione wasn't used to being so close to people. Back at home people gave the royals distance. Her parents made it so guards would typically accompany her around the grounds. Or when she wanted to go out around the town she always had a guard or three with her.

Hermione remembered one time when a man tried to get close to her. She'd been out with some guards walking around a market when a man approached them. The guards were cautious at first, which, to be expected. He came up to her and he seduced her with words. Complimenting her, small touches to jewelry. Little things to get her attention. What she hadn't noticed was the man stealing prized annestorial jewlery right off of her. However eventually a guard caught him. Pushed him back, grabbed his collar, then proceeded to search through all the pockets he could find.

After all of the jewlery was returned the man was thrown in a caller for a few days. It would've been harsher if his son hadn't come out and begged them not to be too harsh to his 'daddy' Of course he would've been jailed for a long time no matter what family he had. Hermione however didn't think so. She took one look at this little five year old boy and broke. "Look at him, we can't leave him alone."

"He'll have the orphan program until his father gets out. Your mother had made programs for this situation." A guard argued.

"But he isn't an orphan. He has a father. Please chief Longbottom." Hermione begged. She was told by her grandfather and parents to not use The Royal Guards names when out and adressing them. It was a secrecy thing, that or people would think a royal family member showed favorites. Which was frowned upon. "We can't just let him go, he attempted to steal from a royal he must be punished accordingly princess." Chief Longbottom huffed. Hermione had classes with his son. Because he was such a high rank, his son was taught with other royal guard children at the palace. He sighed "He must be punished princess."

"Just, just a few days. A month at most. This boy needs his father. Can't you understand that at least." They Royal Guard was trained and taught to never show lenience when punishing criminals. But hermione had used the father card against her and he knew he couldn't resist her. "Fine. Three weeks. Then he returns to his child. Until then the boy will have to stay in an orphanage." Shes learn then to never trust a common man. HEr ather has sculled her when she's got home. It was all in all about how he was worried but he didn't forget to mention what would happen if she let precious heirlooms be stolen.

The Queen though. She was all over Hermione. Fingers circling her wrists every now and then to soothe the pain that occasionally developed there the harder she held on. How her nose glided over her neck when she smelled there for the perfume she had put on earlier. Which brought back the problem of- How did The Queen get in her room? Sure she could've came through the front door. But a guard or maybe a maid would've stopped her. It was inappropriate after all. Sneaking into a young ladies room. No matter what gender. The fact that she was The Queen, made it just a bit worse.

Hermiones daydreaming was cut short when she heard a voice call her.

"Princess Hermione!" It was Draco. Hermione looked up. "Would you like me to show you one moves? I'm sure it'd be more fun than sitting there." He smiled at her. The first real smile since she'd been there. Fighting must loosen him up a lot. She nodded and walked over. He took her wrists, careful to avoid stepping on her dress, and placed the sword in her hand. It was a lot heavier than she expected. Then again it was iron. He held around her hand, helping to lift the sword.

Draco lead her around. Swing the sword. Murmuring about what he was doing. "Parry, strike, step," they continued this until Draco beckoned over another young man. This one had curly dark hair, he too was shirtless although he worse glasses. Which he would occasionally push back up his nose, as it would slip because of his sweaty face. "This is Harry Potter, our second chief. I'm sure you've met the other, Ronald Weasley. Orange hair, stupid look." Draco chuckled to himself and Harry huffed. This surprised Hermione to say the least. Calling guards openly by their names and even insulting them. Harry, as Draco called him, didn't even look that bothered. Yes he looked angry, but if anything it looked more playful than actual anger towards the prince. Hermione had never seen a Royal Guard member be so playful with a royal. Back at home it was almost considered a scandle if someone in the royal family acted familiarly with a guard. But here everyone seemed so at ease and natural with one another. Nothing like how ancient books described the kingdom.

It would describe the place as rugged. How the training to be a knight was rough and deadly. As Hermione looked around, the only deadly thing she spotted were two boys wrestling over near the stockade. Everyone else was focused on training. Some less so than others as they chased each other around laughing and jumping on each other to get an advantage on another. Most of the teenagers would glance and whisper about her. She heard some whispers. Mentions of how beautiful she is, or how kind they'd heard she's been, some even sounded jealous of Draco and they'd look at him and roll their eyes.

"Hermione, would you like to go through some moves with Harry?" Draco smiled again at her. Obviously hopping she would say yes, he waited patiently as she debated to continue this. She was about to say no, the sun was too much in this dress and her feet hurt even though she'd been resting for quiet awhile.

"I think she'd rather practice with someone more skilled. Don't you think nephew?"

 _No._

Draco let go immediately and backed away from Hermione. "I apologize aunt, I hadn't realized you'd be joining us." Hermione turned around to see Draco bowing to his aunt. The Queen stood there. She was still in a dress, however this one was lighter, it lacked shoulders and had a deep cut on each sides of her legs to let air in. It was still black but she definitely looked like a queen. "Come on little lamb, wouldn't you like to have a dance with The Queen?" Queen Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, a smirk on her face as she watched the princess glance at Draco for help. "Aunt Bella says fighting should be like dancing. If you develop a rhythm, you'll never lose. It might be fun." Draco shrugged at her. His blank face back, where earlier it had energy and happiness.

"Yes, unfortunately Draco is awful at dancing. I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough when the ball to announce your engagement comes up. But that's for another time." Queen Bellatrix stalked up to Hermione and around her. Circling her. She motioned with her hand to Harry and he ran over to the weapon holder and grabbed two swords. When he came back over, he handed them to The Queen and Hermione. This sword was a bit lighter. Definitely for someone building up arm strength. She looked back up to The Queen.

"I haven't even accepted your dance offer yet."

"I'm sure it will be a fun experience. Besides, many would love to have a go at The Queen." Bellatrix strode closer to Hermione, stopping almost as their noses touched. "I'm sure they'd want a go in a different way but I'm positive if we did it, it would be most inappropriate." She stepped away laughing as Hermione blushed. She handed her sword to Draco and shook her head. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't think I can, the heat is... very overwhelming in this dress." She smiled sheepishly but Queen Bellatrix stopped her from walking away. Grabbing her arm for the second time today she pulled her back close. _Personal space is something The Queen is NOT good at._ Hermione thought but The Queen interrupter her thoughts. "You should change then. After you can come back. I'm absolutely _dying_ to gyrate with you." She let go of Hermiones arm. Which Hermione was extremely grateful for. She felt red go all over her body. The double meaning of 'gyrate' defiantly set her on edge. She had never been talked to so. So-so vulgarly. Especially by a queen.

She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry I just feel very, light headed. Please excuse me my Queen, Draco." She left and didn't look back. She went through the first door she came across, hoping it didn't lead to a dead end and she'd make a fool of herself. Thankfully as she traveled it didn't seem to end. Unfortunately it didn't seem to lead to anywhere she knew.

Hermione traveled around passing only doors and then some more doors. She finally stopped. She realized, she haven't seen any maids. No butlers. No knights. No one. It was abandoned. So, Hermione decided, she'd enjoy herself and have a look around. She walked around, no longer in such a hurry, and took to running her hands over tables that lined the windowed side of the hallway. She would watch the doors as she walked by. The hallway was creepy to say the least. Deserted and dusty, if the build up on her hand hand anything to say.

Hermione kept walking, content with the silence the wing offered. Or she assumed it was a whole castle wing. She seemed to be walking for hours. Hermione eventually came to a halt. She looked more closely at the hallway she was in. In between doors were stains. Rectangular stains differing in size. Clearly portraits had lined this hall. That must mean people used to live here. And that I'm close to exiting the wing. Hermione touched some of the spaces. Why did they take the paintings down. _Odd_. She walked down. Touching spaces as she went.

Hermione stopped yet again. This time at a door. 'N.D.B' was written in white cursive script. It was the first door to have any writing. She walked to the next one. This one had something written on it too. 'A.D.B' was in cursive but this time in gold. She touched it before moving on. The next one was different from both doors significantly. 'B.D.B' was engraved on the door. It of course, like the rest, was written in an elegant cursive script. In black. However below it the letters, or initials as Hermione had gathered, were carved into the door with what she could only conclude was a knife. It definitely was carved by someone with practice. As childlike as it looked, it was clearly intended to give off of a threatening vibe.

Hermione ran her fingers over the scrawl. Interesting. She didn't know any of the initials but clearly the rooms belonged to important people. Past royals? She could only think people within the family would have such expensive inscriptions places on doors. Let alone be allowed to carve on a door. This one in particular just struck her interest. It was so different from the others. So, the only logical conclusion Hermione could come to, was to open it.

She reached for the handle and grabbed it. It was dust covered and the feeling of the dust settling on her hands made her shiver. The door gave off some darker vibes than the rest but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned the door and pushed.

 **WHAM**

The door shut as a ice cold hand yanked Hermiones arm back. Another hand grabbed Hermiones other arm and spun her around. She was shoved into the door. The handle pushing on her left side. But she was more worried about the angry face of The Queen than she was of the bruise the door handle was likely to leave. "How DARE you try to enter that room. You should know better than to walk the halls of ghosts. Trespassing in places you haven't been given permission to do so. Didn't your parents teach you manners? Or is that kingdom as lacking in manners as it is in competent princesses." She hissed. Her face contorted in anger.

If Hermione thought The Queen was scary before, she was a fairy compared to this monster. Eyes crazed and teeth bared, she was a sight. _A beautiful yet terrifying sight. Like an angle of death._

 _What. No no. Not beautiful. Just scary. Scary and angry. VERY angry._ The Queen had her pinned yet a second time today. It just seemed like the two of them were connected in someway by the hour. "You interest me princess. You are marrying my dear nephew after all. So I followed you. It was quite boring. Hoping you'd fall or something really. I'd nearly forgotten what was in this wing. But now that I remember. I don't want to see you in it, near it, even glancing in its direction. If I catch you here again. Draco won't have to worry about escorting you to meals anymore." With that The Queen tugged her away from the door and marched down the hallway. Grip never loosening.

Hermione had been right earlier. Only two hallways and they'd exited the wing. Out in the open of the grand entrance The Queen let go. She turned back to Hermione and smiled. "Remember princess, if I see you near that wing again. I'll. Catch. You." To accentuate her point, she poked her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her bottom lip to each word. Her finger lingering a little too long than what was considered proper on her lower lip.

Queen Bellatrix with that moved away and strode off to go read. Leaving Hermione to stand there, hand covering her mouth. Tingles spread everywhere The Queens black nails had touched. She finally moved towards her room. The day wasn't nearly over, but the morning had ended and Hermione was too scared to adventure anymore. The library was no option, not sure when or where The Queen would show up. So when she reached her room, she threw off her shoes and nearly ripped her dress off. She face planted into the cold sheets. Extremely happy to be anywhere away from the heat or The Queen. Her feet still ached from walking but the chill of the silk calmed the pain.

Sleep almost came to Hermione but a thud woke her. So Hermione sat up and looked around. Gripping the sheet to her chest she slipped her feet onto the floor. A loud screech from an animal sounded and she picked her feet up immediately. She looked down to discover a small ball of orange fur, tail flicking aggressively, looked back up at her. With its face smushed up the kitten looked as if that's where Hermione had stepped. She picked up the small kitten and held them in front of her face. "I am, so sorry... sir?" Hermione said looking down to nod to herself, because yes, this was a gentlemen. "Please forgive me young sir I did not see you down there. How on earth did you get into my room? Have you been here this whole time?" Hermione asked. Knowing she wouldn't get a response. To her surprise he meowed and wiggled out of her grasp. As he plopped down he curled up on the pillow to her left. Needing it before he laid down fully. Flat face buried under his extremely bushy tail.

"Well I guess someone came here for a bit of quiet and sleep too huh?" Hermione smiled and laid down next to the cat. Face on the other pillow. She'd wait until she woke again to find out if he was a cat to the family. She assumed so because he was so small and already accustomed to humans.

With her eyes closing and smile fading, Hermione was lulled into a content sleep by the quiet sound of purring.


	4. I'll Buy That Dream

Chapter 3:

"Miss, time to wake for breakfast!" The shrill voice of one of the maids cut into Hermiones head. She opened her eyes but closed them almost immediately after she realizing a cat laid on her face. Hermione took her arms out of the bed sheets to lift him up and place him to her side. Finally sitting up, she pet his head and began dressing for the morning.

She opened the closet to be startled by a bright red, sleeveless dress with a note dangling from it.

 _ **Wear me**_

 _Who could've?_ Hermione shook her head, a maid must've done it. No one else would know her measurements but her and possibly Mrs Malfoy. She grabbed the dress and carefully slipped it on. The thin fabric felt amazing on her skin and she hugged the dress closer. It smelled, odd. Familiar, like old books and spices, but sawdust overlapped the two to make an almost erotic sent. Hermione surprised herself with the almost instant image that came to mind. Dark silk curls and flawless marble skin. The Queen.

Hermione let go of the dress but left it on. If The Queen wanted her to wear it, she would. No use in making her upset, or worse, angry. So Hermione tidied her hair and applied some of the new perfume The Queen had given her, then walked out. She traveled down the hallways noting the paintings of ancestors and down the stairs to find Draco just starting to go up them. "Oh, I apologize i was just coming to escort you down. I hadn't realized you'd come out on your own." He seemed more worn out than normal but she took his arm and smiled regardless.

"I'm sorry, didn't take nearly as long to get ready this morning, also still not used to being escorted to meals so I left on my own." He laughed softly. She was nervous she realized. Perhaps it was the smell of The Queen claiming her, or the idea that The Queen frequented her room in the night even though it was improper. The sound of Draco sniffing loudly interrupted her thoughts. "I must be going crazy, i can smell my aunt." He laughed and Hermione chuckled a bit with him. He'd never joked so openly before. It was nice. But the thought of her betrothed learning that his aunt visited her quarters at night, seemingly more often than she'd like, would be a bit hard to explain.

They walked down the hall like the morning before and came to the steps. The smell that wafted up could only be described as heavenly. They traveled down the stairs and soon arrived to the dining room where Mr and Mrs Malfoy waited. An owl flying out a window and a note in Lord Malfoys hands. Hermione sat down beside Draco, eyeing the paper.

"What is it father?" Draco asked, he was a bit concerned, after all who would owl the Royal family directly. "Nothing, I'll have to leave however, it seems business needs me." He got up and glanced over Hermione before leaving. A flamboyant sway to his walk, as if he were a personified peacock. It didn't matter, Hermione was too focused on the food in front of her. The meal was to die for to say the least. Eggs, bacon, toast, ham, everything you could ask for just at arms length.

However her hand was smacked away before she could reach for anything. When she looked up, horror struck her face.

The Queen.

She was there, smirking albeit, but real. Standing right next to Hermione looking down at her with triumph. "Ah, ah, ah, no touchy princess. The Queen starts the meal. Where ever are your manners?" The Queen walked around the table and sat where Lord Malfoy usually did. She leaned towards Mrs Malfoy, who was also in shock or her sisters unexpected appearance, and kissed her cheek as a light greeting. The Queen turned back and grabbed the food she wanted, "I hadn't been expecting you to join us, Bella." The nickname used more from muscle memory than sentiment.

"I didnt think I would either, but I thought it best to get to know the princess." She finished grabbed her food and nodded for the rest of the table to go ahead. So as Draco and Mrs Malfoy tried to remain straight faced, Hermione still watched The Queen intently. Her dress this morning highlighted her pale shoulders and dipped down her back out of sight. The Queens eyes flicked up to Hermione's, catching her gazing at her shoulders.

"Something you need, pet?" The smooth voice broke her thoughts and she looked back up. Her hands fidgeted at the Implications The Queen could be making. "No, just deciding what I'll be eating." Hermione replied. Draco bumped her knee and gave her a quick smile. It was to reassure her that he would be there if something happened. A quick reminder that she wasn't alone and he was there for her. Hermione gave a small smile back and went back to picking out her food.

Well into breakfast, Hermione had begun to finish her food when she felt a foot connect with hers. Just a quick bump but it made her look up from her food. The Queen and Mrs Malfoy we're still rambling on about the common people and the current news going on so she looked at Draco. However, he too was focused on the women, listening to their talk. Her foot was bumped again yet none of the other room occupants moved.

Hermione finally looked down under the table to see the cat from her room. Her smile must've been noted because Mrs Malfoy called her name to stare at her questioningly. "The cat from last night, or this morning, I mean it was a cat that came to my room. I was meaning to find his owner this morning." Hermione finished quickly as the cat made himself known to the others by walking out from under the table.

"Ahh, I see Crookshanks has taken a liking to you. That's aunt Bella's cat but they've never gotten along well." Draco whispered the last part, and as if on cue, Crookshanks fluffed his tail up at The Queen. She made a noise of acknowledgement returning a nasty glare at the cat. "He's as useless as the peasants who walk the streets." She said making her sister stifle a laugh. "I'm not surprised a dirty thing like him would like the princess. You two seem like you'd have a lot in common." The Queen smirked at Hermione who scrunched up her face at the rude comment.

"Enough talk, Cissa have Draco escort the princess through the city. It would do well for the people to see them together." The Queen stood and kissed her sisters cheek in goodbye. She walked past Draco but stoped for a moment when she got to Hermione. "Oh I almost forgot," she bent down towards Hermione's ear. "Nice dress dear, hopefully it'll distract the people from your, _bland_ , personality." The Queen laughed as she left the room, sending one last glare at Crookshanks, who lazed by the fire.

"Don't listen to her Hermione, you aren't bland, and I'm sure the citizens will love you." Draco said also standing. He held his hand out for Hermione to take, and once she did they nodded in farewell to Mrs Malfoy and left. Their walk out the door was silent, both of them digesting the events of the morning. As was common, a carriage awaited out front for when the royal family wished to go somewhere. "Take us to Diagon village, The Queen requests we greet the people. She hopes to up their enthusiasm on the subject of peace." Draco said the last part to Hermione as they entered the carriage.

Their ride to the city was quiet but not uncomfortable. Hermione could only faintly smell The Queen on her now as opposed to this morning, where the dress smelled like she had doused it in her sent. For that she was grateful. The less it smelled of her the more likely she was to think of other things. Or at least that's what she told herself. Yet, a perfect smile and a disarming tone wiggled it's way into her almost every thought. It wasn't until they reached the village did The Queen leave her mind completely.

It was stunning, yes the villages and cities back home were nice but this one was different. It looked almost too clean to be occupied by common people. However rude the statement sounded in Hermione's head, it was true. Usually villages had a musk to them, an almost earthy tone to indicate that they were no longer in a high class setting. This place however smelled clean and certainly didn't look common. The shops all connected in a circle form with roads leading into and out of the hub. People walked around in nice clothes and content faces.

"This is one of our upper class villages. Mother doesn't like it if we 'slum it up' in some of the more common places. So we usually visit here when we make appearances." Draco said at seeing her curious face. "Mmm" she responded still looking around. Hermione grappled Draco's outstretched arm and he lead the way through the towns center.

People started noticing just who had decided to visit their village today and started hollering to others. Soon enough people all around were talking about them. Others writing down the scene no doubt for the papers later. Hermione clung tighter to Draco's arm, expecting a mob to form and attack her, just like stories back home had said about the Black Kingdoms people. How they hated anyone from her kingdom and would attack them on sight.

But the mob never came. In fact no one would come too close to them. Only greetings or shouts of "I love you Prince Malfoy" we're uttered while they looked into shop windows. Draco wasn't bothered at all by his surroundings. The only difference he showed was his puffed out chest at the bickering of women's attention towards him.

"He grows more handsome every time he visits."

"That princess is so lucky, I can't believe he has to marry _her._ "

"Look at how close they are do you think they've consummated yet?"

At that, Hermione had stoped focusing on the comments being made around them and refocused her attention back at the shop. They had stopped outside of a pet shop that house a number of animals. From birds to lizards to even pet pigs, Hermione was enraptured but the animals. Draco watched with her and would point out the animals he liked.

"Oh! Look at that white bird with the black face. Isn't he just the coolest." Draco smiled at the baby bird and would peck his finger on the glass to draw its attention. "Mother never let me have pets when I was younger. Im allergic to dogs so she never allowed animals near me. She feared I'd be allergic to them too and die or something." Hermione laughed with Draco at the absurdity of him being allergic to every animal alive. He smiled as the bird climbed up its cage to peck at the glass where Draco's finger sat.

"You know you aren't a child anymore. You're 19, I'm sure if you came home with a bird she couldn't object." Hermione said, focusing on the bird. She didn't know how Draco would respond to her so openly requesting the do what his mother didn't want. When he laughed and turned fully to her she had to look up at him. She was surprised to find him smiling mischievously, just as his aunt did. Their mouths both curved more toward the right when they smirked, it was almost adorable. _Almost._

"That would be fun wouldn't it. Coming back after being ordered here with a bird. Mother would freak." They laughed more at the thought of Mrs Malfoy losing her cool to a bird. "Alright let's do it." He said, never letting her arm go as he dragged her into the store. "Wait what?" But Hermione didn't have anytime to think about what was happening as Draco had let her arm go upon entering the store. He walked up the the front desk man and began talking about bird appliances.

She was shocked by how easily he was persuaded to ignore his mother. She giggled a little at how charming the whole situation was, already feeling more comfortable and at ease than the stressful morning had made her. He returned after a few minutes carrying the baby bird in its cage as well as a bag full of bird food and toys. "I put the costs on my fathers salary so mother won't freak out too much." He said as they left they store. Hermione shook her head at his delighted face and how he cooked at the bird. "So what did you name him?" Hermione asked as Draco packed the bird and his things into the carriage so they could wander around a bit more.

"Her, actually. And I named her Dorea, after my great-great aunt. It's a just-in-case so mother cant make me return her. She won't want to make me return her after finding out she's named after her great-aunt." Draco laughed at his own little back up plan for how he'd be able to keep his new pet. Hermione laughed too, she was looking forward to how Mrs Malfoy would react to the bird.

They walked a bit more around the circle. Draco would point out flowers and let loose his surplus of information about them. He'd studied them when he was little. Fascinated by the colors and meanings of each flower he would come across. It was something his mother and him would bond over when he was younger. Hermione would watch as he'd explain each one she motioned too. It wasn't until they decided to leave were they finally approached.

A young girl came up to them, a little younger than Hermione with dark red hair and freckles splattered over her face and shoulders. She approached confidently and smiled at the pair. "I'm Ginny Weasley, I was wondering if I could ask how my brothers doing at the castle. The git won't write back as often as I like." She laughed a bit to ease the tension. It took only moments for Hermione to figure out the guard she was referring too. "Oh! The read headed chief." She blurted out. She blushed at the blunt description of him, years of being taught proper manners brushed away by her lack of filter.

The girl didn't mind however, she laughed and nodded. "Yes the idiot with two left feet. Do you know how he is by nay chance? Our family gets worried when he's late to write back." Before Hermione could answer Draco cut in. "Mr Weasley is fine. Doing a fine duty and maintaining his status well. He honors your family greatly, but if you'd excuse us we must be going." Draco took her arm and began to help her back into the carriage. "One more thing," Ginny said. "The other chief, Potter, how is he?" Her face was a deep red and she would rock on her heels every few seconds. It didn't take a genius to know why she was embarrassed to ask.

Draco scowled at this. "He's perfectly fine. Doing his duty as well. Now we really must be going." Draco shoved Hermione a little bit harder than necessary into the carriage and closed the door. He yelled for the driver to return them to the castle, leaving Ginny in the villainess circle. Surely confused but happy to know her boys were doing well.

Their ride back was silent just as it had been coming down to the village. This time it was a bit more charged than the peaceful silence they shared earlier. The only noise was the rumbling of the wheels on the rocky road and Draco's new bird chirping after every big bump the carriage hit. They finally returned, Draco carried his back of bird supplies over his shoulder and the bird cage in his other hand. Hermione stood behind him when they walked inside.

She couldn't have left Draco to face his mother alone even if she wanted to. She waited, glasses on her nose, book in hand, sitting in a chair not far from the hallway to the left. The one that lead to the hallway Queen Bellatrix had told her never to go down. When they walked inside her eyes went directly to the cage.

"And just _what_ , is that?" She pointed to the bird that had quieted down since their ride. "This is Dorea, shes a forster's tern, and my new companion." Draco said proudly. He wouldn't allow his mother to frighten him into returning the bird. Hermione however could see the gears in Mrs Malfoy head turning. "And what if you're allergic. What if you have a deadly reaction and it's all your precious birds fault, hmm?" Draco scoffed "Mother if I was allergic I would've already had a reaction. So I'm keeping her. Besides, you can't say that Dorea isn't the cutest bird ever."

His mother rolled her eyes making a small grunting sound. "Just don't let your father see her. You know how he hates birds" Draco smiled and placed the cage down. He went over to his mother and hugged her lightly. "Thank you mother, I love you the most you know." He said returning to his bird and starting to walk upstairs, no doubt going to his room to set up the supplies he got.

She smiled and walked toward Hermione. "Yes yes, I know. Now begone with you. The princess and I need to talk." Hermione looked at her questioningly. She was never sure with the Malfoy's if talk meant 'good' or if talk meant 'I'm going to murder you'. To Hermione, she really hoped it was the first. Draco nodded still climbing the stairs, whispering quietly about 'show' and 'Harry'.

Once he disappeared Mrs Malfoy placed her hand gently to Hermiones back. Leading her to the library. They didn't speak, Hermione was only guided their in silence. Left to wonder what Mrs Malfoy could want. They got their and they both sat on opposite chairs in the small sitting corner the library provided.

"You and Draco seem to be getting along well." Was the first thing she said. Hermione chuckled lightly. "Yes, we're getting more comfortable around each other for sure." Hermione crossed her legs to hopefully cease the tapping her foot would do before it started. Mrs Malfoy nodded, "Not too close I hope." She looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. Her question clear. "Oh! no no no, haha, not, not too close at all. Just friends. For now I guess." Hermione stuttered her way through her words. The last part she mumbled more to herself than to Mrs Malfoy. The only reply back was "For now."

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence. A fire crackling somewhere in the library out of sight. Keeping the room warm and cosy. "My husband will be out for a few days. His work requires his full attention for awhile. While he's gone I will take over some of his work he usually saves for home." It was vague, and unimportant for Hermione to know. Hermione just wished she'd get to the point of this meeting. "So I won't be able to keep a close eye on you and Draco." There is was. The concern that she and Draco would go gallivanting off to do improper things. "So while I'm busy, I request that you and Draco limit your time together. And when you do go out, to stay in public settings." Her ice blue eyes never left Hermione. It made her remember that she and only met this woman and everyone in the castle a few days ago and that she still, barely knew anything about anyone here.

"Of course Mrs Malfoy. I will entertain myself and make sure Draco and I only share an appropriate amount of time together." Hermione responded. Her eyes focused on the ground. If she looked too long into Mrs Malfoys eyes, she felt like she'd be frozen in her spot forever. It had the compete opposite effect of The Queens eyes. The endless tenebrosity that surrounded her pupils only seemed to make Hermione want to move. To keep staring into them, just so she could be sucked into the void that was patchouli and jasmine. Hermione had to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts of The Queen.

"Cissy you needn't worry so much. They're young, let them live. It feels like only yesterday when you would sneak out of the castle to visit Lucious."

 _Speak of the devil and he doth appear._ Hermione thought. Turning her head toward the entrance, Hermione spotted The Queen in her night clothing. The thin silk fabric tied around the queen. Small glittering specks littered the black canvas as if The Queen were wearing the night sky. It's almost see-through material ending at the queens lower calf. Hermione had never seen something so beautiful. The nightrobe, that is. She traced its fabric up past smooth hips to rest on the open collarbones of The Queen. Her eyes jumped to a The Queens face however when she remembered just who she was looking at.

A smirk, much like the one she wore this morning, was on her face. Tilted to the the right, her white teeth barely visible past the full lips. She sauntered over the Hermione, who had since uncrossed her legs with the intention to leave the library soon. She seemed to be coming right at Hermione but instead walked behind the chair and toward tap bookshelf that rest there. "Bella I remember you sneaking out too. Don't play innocent." Mrs Malfoy replied.

Their interaction was on the edge of playful, and seemed much too familiar for Hermione to witness it. The Queen laughed and turned back around, placing her arms on the back of Hermiones chair and resting her head don them. " _I_ never snuck out to meet with boys. They would always sneak in to meet with _me._ However you and Andy would always scurry out into the night, begging your loving older sister to cover for you while some snotty teen waited for you." The Queen breathed these words out, the air occasionally brushing the top of Hermiones head. Her smell was suffocating however. Not in the sense that she smelled, or that The Queen wore too much perfume. But that her natural minty, sandalwood smell was eating Hermione alive. Without the jasmine perfume, The Queens natural sent was left, and Hermione felt like drowning in it.

"Oh yes, mother would rave on and on about how you needed to stop allowing men into your quarters. Andy and I would laugh at your expense. But you would tackle us in the hallways later. Father was always such a bad influence on you." Mrs Malfoy continued to laugh and she and Queen Bellatrix reminisced in their past. Hermione waited patiently to be dismissed. She sat still and perfect, that is until a finger slipped into her hair. The back of the chair was low enough that The Queens hands were hidden behind Hermiones hair. But high enough that when her head rested on her hands, her face wouldn't be too close to Hermione.

The finger was barely noticeable, but Hermiones thick hair made it so whenever it moved a bit, she could feel it. It didn't move much but as Mrs Malfoy kept rambling on about her past with The Queen, the finger started moving, as if scratching Hermiones scalp. Soon enough more fingers joined in on their light massage until The Queens whole hand was rubbing small circles under her hair. Hermione would lean back every time a finger got stuck, or The Queen would pull a bit too hard. Hermione knew these pulls were on purpose. She would get Hermione relaxed and then she'd pull, as if to make sure she reminded Hermione just who was behind her.

It would work too. Hermione would relax and a pull would remind her of the dark predator who lurked behind her. Every pull another little hint at who rested mere inches from her skull. But the night grew darker and the talking between the two women grew quieter.

"Hermione dear, you can leave. I'm sure my sister and I would enjoy some private time, alone." Hermione knew when she was being dismissed. She made a move to stand but the hand in her hair stayed put. A giggle from behind her was all she needed to know that The Queen wasn't finished yet. "Mhmm, yes lamb, hurry up to your room. And no secret stops to any princes quarters, yes?" Mrs Malfoy glared at her sister but The Queens attention was focused solely on the princess. "Yes your majesty." Hermione spoke quietly, as if being too loud would disturb the nice peace that had settled throughout the night.

"Good pet," The Queen whispered into her ear. With that she shoved her head forward, untangling her fingers quickly, but unfortunately, painfully for the princess. "Off you go, dirty children need their beauty sleep." The Queen said, a cruel smile forming on her lips. Just another reminder of how little she knew these people. And how much they didn't like her or her kingdom.

Hermione nodded and whispered a goodnight to the two women. She shut the library doors behind her and quickly ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly and quietly sped past Draco's room, where light chirping could be heard, then she turned several corners until she made it to her room. It wasn't that she was super tired. Or even that she was uncomfortable with being around the women too long.

It was the fact that they frightened her. Hermiones emotions towards The Queen frightened her. The thought of The Queen following Hermione to her room, pinning her and whispering insults to Hermione was a thought Hermione didn't want. One that should've been unwanted. Thinking about how The Queen might enter Hermiones room tonight and leave her more presents was thrilling. Ideas of how Queen Bellatrix might sneak up on her in the dim hallways. How she might materialize through the shadows and take Hermione with her.

Hermione shook her head. _No I mustn't think of these things. They're wrong. And she surely doesn't think of me like that._ No, Hermione would reside in her room and wait the night. She would stay awake and wait for The Queen to arrive, if she ever did. And she would confront her that she needed to stop, she needed to stop entering her room and giving her things. Especially during the witching hour. The rumors would be awful. If anyone was going to visit her it should've been Draco. As inappropriate as it might've been, it would've been more understandable for her to-be husband to visit her rather than his aunt, The Queen.

She continued through the twists and turns of the hallway. No doubt the royal family have her a room far away from everyone else. The thought of her being so close might make them believe she could be an assassin. It wasn't too bad of a thought, after all its what her parents thought when they were deciding if Draco should live with them or if Hermione with the Malfoys.

Her parents.

She needed to write to them soon. Just to let them know she was okay. That and to update them on the courting. They were specific while making the deed for Hermiones sentence to live in the Black Kingdom. She said sentence because it was no vacation. She was to go, marry, and provide children. As it was the only way the kingdoms could see peace.

They accounted for everything but The Queen. Yes the rumors of her killing her grandfather were everywhere. But without real evidence her parents didn't worry too much. They promised her once she had done everything, and the kingdoms were at peace, she could come home. She was of course very excited about that part. How the kingdoms reacted to her leaving her family to return back to her kingdom was something they would all deal with when it came to that.

For now Hermione would go to her room and wait. Wait for a certain sneaky Queen to pop up. A witch among the common to appear out of a shadow and curse her. It was a silly thought, of The Queen being a witch and cursing her with the infinity knowledge she'd have. How she'd dance through the room, as weightless as the air it held. She had yet to see The Queen fight, but she didn't doubt it was a marvelous sight.

Hermione closed her door, leaving it unlocked. She slipped her shoes and dress off, opening her wardrobe to retrieve a large white blouse. It was one of Draco's old ones, he had given it to her the first night she stayed. She didn't have any nightwear with her as she had accidentally left it at her parents kingdom. He had given it to her saying it was an old training shirt and he didn't need it. She put it on and it dropped down to her lower thigh to rest above her knees.

Walking over to her bed she lit the lamp next to her and got out a book she had smuggled earlier from the library, 'Dragons A-Z all Facts' by Charlie Weasley. Hermione notes the last name and would visit the chief Weasley tomorrow. Just to let him know his sister was worried about him. And maybe to ask a bit about the writer of the famous dragon books.

She got cozy in bed and began reading. She would stay up through the night in hopes The Queen would come. The idea of Hermione catching her in the night was exhilarating. Catching The Queen in the act was something she would love, she would spot her and smile triumphantly. Revealing how she entered the princesses private quarters. Then Hermione could tell her off and to not come back, as it wasn't very ladylike.

Yes, she would catch her tonight and then she would win their silent battle.


	5. Puppy Love

Chapter 4:

So that was a lie.

Hermione had woken up as usual to a maid quietly knocking on her door. She looked around for any sign that The Queen had entered her room but for the first time since her stay, there was none.

The room was completely empty and void of anything new. The only strange thing was her book was placed on the side table instead of her lap where she had fallen asleep reading it. Howpeculiar, Hermione didn'tdidn't have time to ponder on it long as another knock sounded through the room. The maids usually knocked once and left so Hermione suspected it was Draco there to escort her down.

"Coming." She replied, shoving Crookshanks off of her and walking to her door. She quickly slipped on a robe so she could open the door and greet him before putting on real clothes. As she opened her door, a smile on her face to greet Draco, she quickly wiped it off when she was greeted by the one person she wasn't suspecting.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Expecting someone else?" He grunted, unamused by her state of dress. Hermione pulled the robe tighter to herself and nodded her head a bit, "Yes I thought you might be Draco." She blushed knowing he this probably looked.

"I suspected as much, I'm glad you two are getting closer." He leaned in near to her face, "Just don't get too much closer, Draco is a respectable man, he doesn't need you ruining his reputation so early on in this marriage arrangement." He sniffed and backed up to his original position, towering above her.

"I came to let you know Draco has caught a slight cold this morning so you needn't come to breakfast. You don't need to visit him either, the maids are caring for him." He smirked as if his innuendo was going to make Hermione break into a rage.

She didn't even blink. She had no doubt before she came to The Black Kingdom that the prince was probably seeking pleasure sources elsewhere. Hermione had to admit that she was, somewhere deep down, still hurt to know Draco might be having a better time with someone else besides her. As much as she didn't really want to marry Draco, she still wanted a happy and healthy marriage with him.

"Alright, thank you for informing me." Her tone was void of emotion and she closed the door right after she had bowed her head to him. Sliding down the door she debated seeing Draco just in case, but the idea was run off when she remembered what Lord Malfoy had said. He was probably fine anyway. She had her own things to worry about. Like breakfast, she was hungry but Lord Malfoy clearly didn't want her down there for the family meal time.

She wondered if The Queen also didn't want her there. Hermione was definitely shocked this morning to find nothing touched and out of place. No new dress, no roses or perfume. She was almost, disappointed.

 _No no NO! I am not disappointed a devilish woman didn't sneak into my room. I am happy. Yes happy._

Hermione continued to have her inner dilemma for a few more minutes before she got up and started to run her bath.

After she had bathed she dressed in a wonderful, deep purple dress. It had been a present her mother gave her before she was told she was going to be married to Draco Malfoy. It was something to take her mind off of it at the time but now she could fully appreciate its beauty without the lingering marriage arrangements clouding her emotions.

Because she hadn't any plans for the morning she thought about taking a ride back down to the city. It was a lovely morning and it'd be a shame to waste it running around the castle, worrying over the shadows. The Queen would have court soon and thus she didn't worry too much about the lingering black in every corner. Hermione rounds her way down the stairs and through the hallways past the usual morning breakfast area and to the guard wing. She meets the morning chief of staff, Ronald Weasley, and goes right up to him.

"Hello, I need a guard to escort me to the city today, I wish to go walk around." Hermione says looking at the man, he'd clearly just woken as his eyes lazily tracked hers. "Of course, I'll go with you actually. I've been meaning to talk to my sister, none of my owls have been getting to her." Chief Weasley holds his hand out for a second telling her to wait and he turns around while yelling, "someone wake Potter, I'm going out with Princess Hermione to the city for awhile. Tell him I'll take night shift when I come back." Another guard nods before rushing back off and disappearing around a corner no doubt to wake a grumpy chief.

Chief Weasley turns around and offers his arm, which she takes happily, and they walk off to the front of the castle where a ride will be waiting for them.

Ron, as he's asked Hermione to call him, helps her into one of the royal carriages and hops on to back before motioning for the driver to start down towards the city. The ride there is just the same bumpy and uneventful drive like always but the reward to come is what has her hands somewhat shaking. She hasn't been out of the castle alone, or away from the other royals yet, and it excites her to be able to go out and freely explore. With Ron of course. And her knee bounces at the nerves that pop up through the drive.

When they reach the city it's full of action just as she remembers. Citizens try to to crowd to see which royal will grace them with their presents this time, and when Hermione emerges they seem to disperse. She's not nearly as popular as the oh so handsome Prince Malfoy, or The Queen. She gets out of the carriage not waiting for Ron to assist her and automatically takes off towards the shops.

She whirls around excitedly as all of her memories from the previous days with Draco come back. She slows a bit remembering all of the comments about him but continues on with Ron on her heels.

"You should really slow down princess. I don't want you getting hurt by running off." Ron says as he finally catches up next to her. He smiles down at her but his gaze is quickly distracted as he points to a small dinner over in the corner. The red and orange colors flaring with a sign dangling above the shops entrance. 'Weasleys Wishes' is scrawled on the sign as it wheezes back and forth due to the light breeze.

"My family owns the dinner there. Would you mind if we head over so I can see my family. I promise it won't take long I just need to talk to them about my owl issues." He smiles apologetically but clearly in need of seeing his family. Hermione nods p, always eager to visit new places. "I don't mind one bit, we can go, and take as much time as you need. I'm just happy to be out of the castle." She jokes as they start heading over.

A older woman comes rushing from the dinner, her short thick legs making her somewhat waddle more than run. Her face a huge smile and her curled up red hair a clear indicator she must be Ron's family. "Ronald Billius Weasley how DARE you ignore mine and Ginny's letters!" She comes over and immediately grabs his cheeks, turning them and pinching them in a most uncomfortable way.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, mom! Please stop you'll cause a scene." He says trying to pry her hands off his cheeks as delicately as possible. What she now knows as Mrs, Weasley continues to bicker at him about 'could've done more' and 'we were worried sick about you' for another few minutes. She eventually relents and notices Hermione for the first time since they walked duo to the dinner.

"And who is this beautiful lady? Did you finally find a nice young woman like I told you?" She asked turning to him. His freckled face turns red and he quickly shakes it. "No no no! This is princess Hermione-" before he can finish Mrs Weasley gasps and bows. "I am so sorry your highness, I hadn't realized please forgive me."

Hermione looks to the woman and places her hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright, please sit up. It's nothing, most people here don't know what i look like anyway. You're hardly the first and definitely won't be the last." Hermione smiles and gestures her hand to the dinner door, hoping they'll take the hint and continue this inside. Faces were starting to turn at Mrs Weasleys bouts and Hermione loved being out, but hated too much attention. It made her flustered and she hated being flustered.

"Oh please, come inside! Anything you want is on us. We have tea, crackers, bread, tea." She continues on pulling the her and Ron along inside to the warm dinner. The inside is filled with people, but most of them were older citizens and calmly mummers amongst themselves, none noticing the important figure that just interned. The inside had a fireplace and dark wooden designs everywhere. A big weasel was mounted on the wall under a 'Weasleys Wishes sign like the one outside. They walked in towards a more private room where Ron and his mother continues their earlier conversation, Hermione now left to look through their different breads for a snack.

As they talked a woman caught her eye and she dropped the bread she held. The Queen, but wait, it didn't look like The Queen. Not really, anyway. Her face looked the same but her features weren't nearly as gaunt. And black hair was now replaced with deep brown locks that were pinned back smoothly and gave her face a softer look. Dark malignant eyes replaced with a brown to match her hair, cheekbones high but not as protruding as if they were sculpted from marble. The fire off to the side of the room casting a warm glow on her, making her appearance almost irresistible.

This woman was seated with a younger woman with short brown hair, a bit lighter than the other woman's but their complexions made it clear they were related. The older woman that looked like The Queen at first glance, turned to her, soft eyes looking her up and down curiosity. There was not hate or underlying plots there, just curiosity and kindness. Hermione almost couldn't resist smiling up at her, her cheeks flushing pink for a second at being caught staring. The woman motioned for her to come over, completely ignoring the dropped bread, Hermione approached as if being pulled by a string.

"Hello, I'm Andromeda Tonks, this is my daughter Nymphadora. Do I know you?" She asked smiling kind,y up at Hermione standing in front of her. "Oh no, no. Um no, you just remind me of someone I know." Hermione stumbled, if it was possible, the woman looked even more like The Queen up close. Her smile twitched for a moment but stayed the same, her eyes dulled a bit but it didn't matter as she spoke again, "The Queen I assume. I get it a lot don't worry." Hermione nodded, surely it must've been annoying looking like someone else and not being able to look unique. "Yes actually, have you met her before?" Hermione asked. Andromeda laughed and so did Nymphadora to her left. The chuckled for a bit longer making Hermione fidget uncomfortably, feeling like ever the fool.

"I should hope so, I'm her younger sister. It's not too often people don't know who I am. I assume that means you must be the Princess Hermione Granger."andromeda's smiled up and motioned for Hermione to sit in the open seat to her right. She took it and breathed it quickly taking in the new information. The Queens other, estranged sister. "That's, I apologize I didn't know. They never mention you at the castle." She says quietly not wanting to offend her. A princess and her daughter in the midst of common folk. She'd heard the sister had been exiled from the royal castle when she refused marriage to help their kingdom when The Queen couldn't do it, and then ended up having a child in the more higher society parts of the city, marrying a black smith.

"It's alright child, you didn't know. My husband makes the swords used at the castle so I'm sure he's all the more rage there than I am." She pauses before continuing, "How have you been settling in at the castle? I hope Bella and cissy aren't harassing you too much." This gets a mall chuckle from Nymphadora before she eats some pie on her plate. Watching Hermione with interest, no doubt curious about her famous aunts.

"They're good, The Queen and Princess Narcissa are very kind and generous hosts. Prince Draco is also very kind to me." She doesn't mention the glares form the Malfoy family or the princess sickness, and heaven forbid The Queens nightly escapades to her room. Andromeda nods knowingly, "I assume that's code for its fine but you're missing your family. I better than most people know how they can be. Cissy stuck up and I'm sure wants to correct your every move and Bella... Well, Bella is Bella. She can be difficult, and in her tantrums can be terrifying. I hope you never experience one." She says seriously, glancing off as to remember something. Maybe one of these tantrums she spoke of.

"They're both very kind and I am grateful to be amongst such well renowned people." Hermione doesn't give anything to them still u sure if they are who they say they are. She likes to trust people but being wary never hurt anybody.

"Princess Hermione!" A deep male voice comes from behind her. Ron is smiling at her as he walks over. "I see you've been andromeda and tonks." He waves at tonks who winks back at him. The blush on his face is nothing more than embarrassment at the open display of friendliness and Hermione can see it as nothing more.

"Tonks?" She asks.

"Nymphadora." He replies. "Always hated that name." A soft mutter comes from Nymphadora, no, Tonks, and a quick flick to the ear comes right after her remark from Andromeda. "It's a good name, you'll appreciate it one day." She says, looking back over to the guard.

"We should get going around if you don't want to be swarmed by the lunch crowd." Ron says holding his arm out to escort her out back to the city. Hermione stands and nods to the two women there. "I hope to see you again Hermione. I think we could trade some great stories." Andromeda's eyes twinkle with knowing and it makes Hermione think back to The Queen and her eyes that always seem to read and predict her every move before she did. Hermione just nods not wanting to say anything to elicit she might even have good stories of The Queen.

Ron and Hermione leave waving goodbye as other Weasleys appear yelling their live and goodbyes to Ron. The two make their way around the city entering new shops Hermione and Draco hadn't had the pleasure of entering before as they were too crowded, what with all of the young ladies wanting the famous princes attention. Now Hermione wandered, almost a stranger to the city, as if no one seemed to remember the princes wife-to-be.

She was fine with it. It meant she got to wander around on her own and not worry about silly talks of marriage and kids. She hated those. Her mother tried to broach the subject of kids with Draco once and Hermione had run from the room, face red and heart beating wildly.

As they walked, every step seemed to make the sun rise lower in the sky and eventually Ron took them back to the carriage. It was soon to be dusk when they arrived back and Ron mentioned going to train before he had to start his new night shift. He offered for Hermione to come and she accepted. Going to sit on one of the closer benches to really watch the few men still there, brawl about.

She sat there not really watching Ron but more zoning out while looking towards them. Her mind innocently strayed back to The Queen and her offer to give her some more personallessons on sword fighting. Hermione shuddered remembering the way The Queens aroma had invaded her senses and she had scurried away from them as fast as possible.

Once the sun was barely peaking out from behind the trees in the distant and the moon had taken its place in the night sky, Ron and one of the last men had headed inside to their wing. Hermione stood just after them and started towards the castle, sure to avoid going down the same wing she did last time, no need to invoke The Queens wrath at this time of night. Hermione made it inside and decided she'd head to the library to find a book to snuggle up to before sleep claimed her.

She definitely didn't need to convince herself it was for the book and not to see The Queen. Who she, for once, hadn't seen all day.

Hermione creeped inside and started toward the library, few portraits decked the walls around there, most of them around the bedrooms and dinning halls. She walked until she was met with the two giant wooden doors that lead to the library and she saw one was already cracked open. She knew what that meant. Someone was already in there. As Hermione slowly, and quietly, slid up to the doors. She peaked around the small crack to catch a glimpse of the surrounding area. She luckily contained the gasp that almost left her mouth.

Not only was there a 'someone' but it appeared to be a 'some people'. Hermione saw The Queen sitting on one of the sofas, relaxed and in a very tight black dress, it fanned out at her waist but the cut from her left ankle went all of the way up to bellow her hip bone. A man sat next to her, arm around the sofa where she sat but not close enough to touch her. Both of them had a hand occupying a glass of wine, the man's considerably lower than The Queens. Hermione knew she should've left but the man's sharp features and deep red hair made her stay. His hand inching towards The Queens thigh, anything but subtle.

He must've said something funny to elicit the deep throated laugh The Queen let out. She only seemed to inch closer to him, which he was all to glad to try to make her laugh more. They whispered soft things to each other, his seeming more slurred than hers. While Hermione focused on their body language and their mouths, she failed to recognize the utter boredom that glazed over The Queens eyes. No matter how softly she laughed and how genuine her smile was, her eyes were always the hardest to hide.

"Bella you know I'd love to sign an alliance with you. But why do it now when we have the whole night to ourselves." The man leaned in closer, a clear feat on his mind. The Queen simply moved back a little bit, to the man's displeasure, and smiled on, replying with, "Oh Roddy, the night has to end sometime. And you know how Queens need their beauty sleep. Besides, who would terrorize the poor maids during their nightly trips to the guards wing? Who knows what they'd get up to if someone didn't stop them." The Queen lifted a brow to imply exactly what he thought she was, her hand drifting to his hand to place it on his thigh before it could be placed on hers.

Hermione tried not to gulp loudly as she watched them. An odd feeling overcoming her. She'd never seen or heard of this man before, this, 'Roddy'. He was no one to Hermione yet The Queen played the ever enamored lady while she sat close to him. It left a distasteful feeling in her mouth as she watched her hand slide up how thigh. Hermione blushed as they whispered more things to each other no young lady like Hermione should've had to hear. Eventually the meeting between them was cut off as The Queen stood to leave.

"Bella don't leave. Please, I need you." The man said, his face drenched in lust and need as if he were a starved animal and The Queen was the only thing to save him from death. His hand was gripped on her thigh, in no doubt a tight hold. "Why don't you just accept my marriage proposal and join our kingdoms. It would only make you stronger and happier. I could give you the world. No, I would give you the world." He tried to reason with her as if his slurred words and chunky sentences were making a convincing argument. She smiled down at him, as if watching a puppy widdle on the floor because it was scared.

"Oh Roddy," The Queen says with exasperation, her smiling gone and now ticking with annoyance. Hermione leaves not wanting to see what happened next. She didn't know if The Queen would give in to him or if she'd berate him for insinuating such a ludicrous idea. Hermione didn't know, it wasn't as if the man wasn't handsome. He had a thick deep auburn beard and his hair was neatly groomed as if he were one of the show dogs paraded around during castle festivals back at her home. He was apparently of noble blood if 'join our kingdoms' meant anything. Even if the man was a little drunk, Hermione admitted to herself, he was handsome and charming. _For being that handsy._

She tittered away from the door and took to walking to the kitchens to clear her mind of the things The Queen might do to him. Or rather what he wanted to do to The Queen. Hermione shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of indecencies like that. Especially not about someone as high born as The Queen herself. Her wet maid would've hit her with a stick if she ever thought Hermione was thinking of something unladylike. But her wet maid wasn't here nor did she need one being the young lady she was.

Hermione continued down the hallway for sometime, eventually breaking path and settling for just wandering. She ends up near the front hall again looking towards to forbidden wing. It's buried memories and forgotten secrets calling out to her like a rider calling its horse. She took a step forward, not really intending to go back down there but just enough to sate the pull that tugged at her mind. The one that constantly wanted to explore, understand, and learn.

Not even a second after she had put her foot down had she been pushed into the wall next to the stair case that lurked in the middle of the room, Hermione and the new person hidden from prying eyes in the corner the stair wall and the other two walls provided. Just far enough away from the hallway so that Hermione brain could focus on other things, like the hand wrapped around her mouth. Or even the sharp nails holding both of her hands above her head in a tight grip.

"Hope you aren't thinking of going down that way. There are secrets there best kept if they're left to rot and die." The voice is smoother than the most expensive silk she's ever touched, threaded by sharp words and an even sharper tongue, providing the needle as its thread.

It's _her_. Hermione can't even try to scream as patchouli and jasmine surround her, claim her. The hand over her mouth also stopping her from making a sound.

The Queen stood before her yet again as she seemed to do for the past few days Hermione had stayed there. Hermione knew to be wary of the shadows and left her guard down, and in her foolishness, it's queen had gotten her. Hermione looks up slightly at the woman, shock and fear mixed into her honey eyes as broken night looks back at her. She shakes her head to let her know she wasn't going to go down that hallway. Any thing to prompt The Queen to do something but stare at her. The Queen smiles at the head shake. She leans in, thighs squeezing forward into hers, arm holding her mouth resting on the wall next to her head, her arms still restricted high above them both.

She should've expected it, really she should've. But when The Queen leaned down toward her neck and dragged her cold, pointed nose from behind her ear and down to where her neck met shoulder, she couldn't stop the squeak that left her. She still wasn't used to being touched so much, especially not in such a personal way. The sniffing noise The Queen made all of the way down her throat and back up left goosebumps to cloud over all of Hermiones skin. She didn't know how long The Queen had waited there, nor did she even entertain the idea of being stalked through the halls.

An almost animalistic growl comes from the nuzzled head in the crevice of her neck. "You aren't wearing the perfume?" Is all that's spoken. Hermione sees it as it is, a statement, not a question. She hadn't worn it this morning, she simply bathed, dressed, and headed out. The excitement of seeing the city alone was too much for her to put on some simple perfume.

"Don't you know all the lads enjoy it when young ladies wear perfume? Especially something that makes them smell as delicious as you can." She purrs, anger forgotten as her nose glides back up her throat, pausing on her pulse point. Hermione knows her heart rate has skyrocketed. Not only was she surprised by the small attack but to have The Queen pressed against her was always something that made her blush like a young maiden. Hermione can't respond before a The Queen is speaking again, "Draco ought to pay you more attention, I didn't agree to this wedding so he could lie in bed whilst you prance around with the ginger fool." Hermiones eyes widened at the mention of Ron, she was hardly prancing around with him, he had just taken her to the city, as any guard would've done. Hermione liked to think she was smart and good at noticing mundane clues, but the possessive tone was mute to her and all she focused on were those overbearing eyes that seemed to claw at her own.

"You are a young woman now after all. Truly sprouted, as the people say. Any boy would love to share a bed with a princess. Especially one so... untouched." The Queen whispered as if she was sharing a fascinating secret with Hermione. Hermione didn't know when her palms started sweating but with her red face and trembling knees, she had to take a moment to process what The Queen said and to rein in her embarrassment at such crass words.

"Tell me lamb, have there been any boys sneaking into your room. Leaving gifts maybe. Maybe some knights in training staying the night. Surely the shadows can't catch them all." She whispered closer to her, right into her ear. A shiver broke out again, the short sleeved dress doing nothing to ward off the chill of the main entrance hall. The hand removes itself from her mouth and goes to cup around the base of her throat, as if caressing it makes it any less threatening.

"No." Hermione says looking away, embarrassed at the though of the young men that watched her actually coming to her room. Especially since she was to be married. "No one has entered your room in the dead of night? Surely a youngling like you can't keep all of the snakes away." She whispered, as if speaking too loudly would alert the whole castle, and maybe it would.

"Only..." Hermione bit her lip, she could feel the woman pinning her arms tense, her neck squeezed slightly, "only, you." She mumbled the last part as if she were confessing the most unholiest of secrets. She felt the smile more than she saw it. She hardly saw a thing in the nearly pitch black room, save for some small torches that lit the stairway and hallways far away front them. A happy hum vibrates through her throat and Hermione feels like she can taste it. It sounds like the purr of a content cat, one that was being pet in just the right spot. "Whatever do you mean, pet." The warning in The Queens deep, sultry voice does little to stop the smirk spreading over it.

She releases Hermiones arms and backs up, her face leaving the hollow of Hermiones throat. The all consuming sent and warmth that makes her brain clog up suddenly gone as if it never existed. She sneers at Hermione as if she hadn't just tried to mend their bodies together second earlier. "Young ladies have curfews, you know. Best return to your room pet. Someone might get the wrong idea. Maids do love to gossip." Hermiones able to find her feet and turn to the stairs to leave when she realizes The Queen is waiting to watch her leave before leaving herself. Hermiones fear only grows when she's halfway up the stairs and turns around to find nothing but darkness left behind her. As if The Queen had melted back into the shadows like the dangerous panther she was.

She could still feel the onyx eyes on her even when she was back in her room. No where was safe from the shadows and the dangerous monster they housed within them. Hermione didn't want to stay up that night, she wanted to curl under her covers in her nightgown and pray that the monster under her bed didn't make an appearance. Pray that her terrifying feelings wash away, being treated as if she were a sold broodmare doing nothing to help her fears of actually becoming one.

Hermione just laid in bed, hoping Draco was better in the morning, and could shield her from any doubts she had that he'd ever do something like treat her as a pet to be owned and controlled. A cold nose ghosted it's way along her neck and Hermione drifted to sleep with the smell of sandalwood and hot breath lingering around her.


End file.
